New Friends
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Okay, this might sound a little weird. Five friends from our world end up getting sucked into a portal and ends up meeting the Serenity crew. They end up going on an adventure which, at least they hope, will lead them to another portal that will get them to their home world. All the while, the five new friends have to live with the Serenity crew. Let the chaos begin!


This is going to be a mix between actual chapters and one-shots. I just finished watching Firefly and Serenity and this is my first time writing a Serenity story. Reviews, requests, and flames are all welcome so please do so either with a review or a PM. I hope you enjoy the story and stay human.

I do not own Firefly or Serenity. Only the five unfortunate souls that will be brought into the mess.

Chapter One: The Friends and a Portal

Just another ordinary day in North Port, Florida. The season is summer which means the average temperature for the weeks to come would be in the mid ninties. On this particular day, however normal it may look, will end up not being so normal in the end. You see, five friends were at one of their houses, specifically the only female of the five friends's house, and were about ready to watch Serenity. Then only reason they were even there was because the female friend asked them politely(meaning: she had to threaten to use a frying pan) to watch it with her this particular weekend. Before going any farther, I, the narrator, should probably describe the group of friends that are about to go on a journey. Each friend had a nickname and a story behind each nickname and is in their late high school years.

First, I will describe the boy called Captain Water-bottle. His real name was Colin but because he liked to hit people with a water bottle(as if it was a sword), the female of the group started to call him Captain Water-bottle. He has light brown hair that was just above his shoulders. He is more on the heavy side of the weight scale. Colin is also part Irish and he makes sure people know because he will sometimes call out 'Ireland' for no reason. He is average hight and his skin color is white.

Next person that will be expained is the Giant Twig of the group, otherwise known as Kenny. He got his nickname, thanks to his girlfriend(which happens to be the female of the group), because he is the thinest and tallest of the group. He is close to eight feet tall and white skinned. Although he may be thin, he was the one with a biggest hunger for food. He could probably eat three large pizzas by himself and still be hungry. He also has red hair and helps his girlfriend with nicknames for their friends.

The next person on the list is the Dwarf who also happens to be the only female of the group. She got her nickname because of her anger issues and hight. Her real name is Isa and she is the shortest one in the group(right under five feet). Her original hair color was black but is now highlighted with an autumn red color and wears glasses most of the time. Her skin was much more tanned than her friends because half of her blood was mexican. She likes to help her boyfriend(the Kenny) come up with nicknames for their friends.

Noodle Man is next on the list. He is the newest member of the group and his real name is Kalen. He has brown hair and got his nickname thanks to a story that the Kenny wrote for a class project. When the Isa read the story (which was a Halloween story where Kalen was dressed as a noodle) she started calling him Noodle Man.

This last friend was save for last because his nickname story is a bit more complicated. You see, this friend's real name is Justin, or Jay depending on who is talking to or about him, and his nickname is cross dresser. Now before you start asking if he is called this becase he likes to wear dresses(which, as far as I am aware, he doesn't), you must know the back story of his nickname. It started when he and Isa were in their second year of middle school. He would purposely make her laugh until she started squeaking. That was when he started to call her squeaky and it started to spread. Isa wasn't able to get her revenge until their first year of high school where she wrote a story where Justin was the lady in danger*. Kenny soon read it(this was two years before Kenny and Isa were a couple and before Kalen joined the group) and started calling Justin a cross dresser. That nickname quickly spread in the small group of friends. Let's just say that the average hight, brown haired boy was not pleased but he(eventually) accepted the nickname.

Now that all of the friends are explained, let's get on with the story.

The friends' movie had just finished and the credits were rolling. Their parents were getting to know one another at the park across the street while the teens were in the living room. They were talking about their favorite parts and dislikes about the movie when all of a sudden then screen went black.

"Okay, who has the remote?" Isa asked her friends. She thought it was just one of them trying to pull a prank.

"You had it last," the female's boyfriend said. The other boys looked a little spooked. Isa got up from her spot next to Kenny and started walking over to the TV.

"Yeah, and I left it next to the..." Isa looked at the spot where she had put the remote earlier. It was still there, untouched. She started to back away with horror in her eyes. "Did any of you guys mess with it or find a remote that controls the TV on your phones?" She asked with worry.

"I didn't do it," Justin said.

"Creepy," Kalen said. Isa was paying so much attention to the remote that she didn't realize that a portal opened on the TV screen until it started to suck her in. With a scream, she was quickly pulled into the portal. Her boyfriend was the next one to go in but he willingly went in so that he could save his girl. Then the order was Kalen, Justin, and then Colin that all went into the portal.

Meanwhile, the crew on Serenity were all in the middle of their lunch. They were joking around about their latest mission, which involved Jane getting his butt kicked by a ten year old girl he was trying to save.

"They're coming," River said randomly. That's when a small portal opened on the ceiling next to the dinner table and spit out a short girl onto the floor. A groan of pain came from her before she rolled onto her back. Then another scream could be heard from inside the protal. The small girl's eyes wided before she rolled back onto her stomach so that she could crawl away faster but was stopped when a tall, thin boy landed on her back. Soon afterwards, three more boys fell on them. Everyone on the crew, except for River, cringed. The captain got up from his spot and walked over to the pile of teens.

"Ow," Isa groaned before she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and her mouth fell open in shock. The captain squatted down so that Isa wouldn't have so much troubles looking at him.

"Now why is there a pile of teenagers on my floor?" The captain asked.

"Uuuh..." Isa's mind went blank for a moment. She would have gotten up by now but she was still under all of her friends and they were unconscious. "Would you believe me if I said that we accidentally fell through a portal that appeared out of now where?"

I just realized that I will probably not put a lot of chinese in mainly because I know zero words in chinese but I will definately look them up when I can. I know this chapter didn't have a lot of the Serenity crew in it but I need to place an introduction of the OCs in. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.

*PM me if you would like to know the full story on how he was the lady in trouble.


End file.
